


Ce qu'un rêve veut dire

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Bruce can't do anything, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Many tentacles, Superman is a bastard, Tentacles, Top Clark, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark tient sa revanche sur Bruce, alors que Steppenwolf l'a capturé et ramené sur son vaisseau.(je suis vraiment nulle en résumé...)





	Ce qu'un rêve veut dire

Ce que veut dire un rêve

 

''Hm...''

''Réveillé, Brucey ?''

''Où... je me trouve... Où ?''

''Dans ma chambre, sur le vaisseau de Lord Steppenwolf.''

''Steppenwolf ?! Où sont mes amis ?!''

''Non, Bruce, ce n'est pas la première question que tu dois me poser.''

''Su... Superman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!''

''Comme tu le vois, je suis de retour, après tout ce que tu m'as fait !''

''Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours en vie, et que tu sois du côté des ennemis, de Steppenwolf ?!''

''Ennemis ? Tu es celui qui a voulu me tuer, tu es tellement égoïste que tu as rameuté des personnes qui ne voulaient pas se montrer pour ta cause, sans te soucier si elles pouvaient mourir ou non.''

''Où sont-ils ?''

''Ils sont des éléments importants de la collection de Steppenwolf.''

''Enfoiré ! Tu le laisses faire ça ?!''

''Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature, et toi, tu es dans ma collection maintenant, tu vas payer, pour ce que tu as fait.''

 

Kal utilisa sa super-vitesse pour retirer à Bruce son armure, avant de claquer des doigts et que des tentacules sortent des murs et s'enroulent autour des poignets, chevilles et cou du milliardaire, l'élevant un mètre au-dessus du sol. 

 

''Gh, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?!''

''Je vais te faire souffrir, ah, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons !''

 

À ce moment, un tentacule rentra dans la bouche de Bruce, le faisant gémir et trembler. Le tentacule répandit un liquide dans la gorge du Wayne, qui se força à avaler alors qu'il lui était impossible de mordre. 

 

''Tu aimes ? C'est un aphrodisiaque. Rien que de te voir comme ça me provoque une érection !''

 

Le tentacule dans la bouche de Bruce se retira avant de se diriger vers son entre-jambe, alors que les tentacules des chevilles écartaient les jambes du milliardaire. 

 

Kal soupira avant que le tentacule s'enroule autour du pénis de l'homme chauve-souris, quand un autre tentacule remonta la jambe gauche de Bruce et le pénétra violemment, le faisant crier de douleur. 

 

''Ah, tes cris sont si mignons, j'ai bien fait de te garder avec moi.''

 

Le tentacule parcoura l'intérieur de l'intimité de Bruce, avant de se délester d'un liquide visqueux et blanc, qui coula jusqu'au sol. 

 

Après ça, deux autres tentacules vinrent torturer les tétons du milliardaire, qui gémit de nouveau et qui baissa la tête sur sa poitrine alors que ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal, pendant que l'autre tentacule le faisait jouir, répandant la semence blanche sur son abdomen et son menton. 

 

Kal claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois, les tentacules retournèrent à leur origine, alors que Bruce retombait violemment sur le sol, en gémissant et tremblant dans le liquide des tentacules, ses yeux maintenant vides. 

 

''Alors ? Tu comptes résister maintenant ?''

''Vas te faire...'' Bruce sourit en faisant un bras d'honneur à l'homme d'acier 

 

Kal serra les dents avant de saisir les cheveux de Bruce, qui grimaça, et de l'envoyer contre un mur, d'utiliser sa super-vitesse pour être devant le Wayne, et de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'encastra dans un autre mur. 

 

Bruce cracha une gerbe de sang, avant d'essuyer celui qui coulait de son nez, quand Superman utilisa sa vision thermique sur son abdomen pour le marquer définitivement. Il cria à cette brûlure alors que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. 

 

Kal ferma ses yeux alors qu'il posait sa main sur la marque chaude présente sur la poitrine de son nouveau jouet. Il sourit avant de prendre le milliardaire dans ses bras et de lui susurrer quelques mots dans l'oreille. 

 

''Tes amis sont morts, tu m'appartiens maintenant.''

 

Bruce rata un battement de cœur à cette annonce. Il s'était fait manipuler, violer, tout ça, il avait supporté tout ça pour des morts, il retenu un gémissement avant de frapper la poitrine de Superman avec le peu de force qui lui restait. 

 

Il laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues, pendant qu'il hurlait en frappant le torse de l'homme d'acier. Kal posa sa main sur la tête de Bruce et sourit, il avait eu sa revanche. 

____________

 

''Bruce, calme-toi ! C'est moi, Clark !''

''Ka... Clark...''

''Tu vas bien ?''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

''Je ne sais pas, tu bougeais beaucoup, tu avais l'air d'avoir mal, et tu as commencé à me frapper, tout en gémissant.''

''Ah... Désolé.''

''Tu fais vraiment des rêves étranges.''

''Des cauchemars.''

''Au fait, quand tu gémissais, j'ai cru entendre mon nom, j'étais dans ton rêve ?'' 

''C'était ton corps, mais pas ton esprit.''

''C'est-à-dire ?''

''C'était un méchant Superman.''

''Oh... Je vois...''

''Tu ne deviendras jamais comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un cauchemar.''

''Mais les rêves prédisent souvent l'avenir.''

''Pas les miens, jamais. Clark...''

''Oui ?''

''Merci...''

''Hm ?''

''Merci d'être là, d'être avec moi.''

''Je ne te laisserai jamais, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets.''

''Merci, merci...'' 

 

Clark prit Bruce dans ses bras, alors que celui-ci commençait à pleurer. Superman releva délicatement la tête de son compagnon, avant de l'embrasser doucement, et d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. 

 

Personne ne toucherait de nouveau à son Bruce, pas même lui s'il le fallait. 

 

Fin 


End file.
